far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
House Vela
House Vela House Vela is one of The Houses Major. House Vela's primary star system is Perithr in Hex 0606. Its home planet is Haqani. Cultural Background House Vela is primarily rooted in Middle Eastern, North African, and Indian / Pakistani traditions. The predominant languages spoken are Arabic, Farsi, Turkish, Hindi, and Urdu. Important cultural artifacts * The Great Server of Alexandria * Lighthouse Integrated Navigation & Exploration System (LINES) * The Network of Obelisks, which distribute and update LINES Role in the Empire House Vela's responsibilities within the Empire are twofold: Keepers of History The Great Library of Alexandria is the biggest library and server in the known universe. Some say the records of House Vela go back to the time where humans first discovered the Acheron Rho sector. There are rumors that Velan record keeping dates back to times before humans ventured from Earth. But no-one has been able to verify this so far. Keepers of Star Charts & Teachers of Navigation House Vela has the monopoly on creating, keeping, and updating star charts. The Lighthouse Nav System (LINES) is used on every ship in the sector. LINES is updated by Velan scientists on a daily basis. Updates to LINES can be acquired either as package deal or through a subscription service. Hiring a Vela Navigator usually comes with a free update to LINES. Velan universities are the only ones that are allowed to train people in navigation. Imperial law requires a Vela or Vela-trained navigator on board of every star ship operating in sector Acheron Rho. Vela Navigators Vela Navigators are easily recognizable by their bright Velan Blue uniform with face veil. They are praised as the most talented navigators in the system and are sworn to absolute neutrality while serving on a ship. Seeing the face of an on-duty Vela Navigator is considered bad luck. Attacking or even killing a Vela Navigator is a major criminal offence. Immersion and the Zen of Navigation The ability to interpret and use the Star Charts is learned and only available in the mind of a Navigator. While candidates from outside of House Vela learn this on a solely scientific basis, House Vela Navigators take a different approach to navigating ships. They focus their mind through ancient meditation practices when they don their veil. Commonly this is known as Navigator Trance or Immersion. Because of this many Velans call their House Navigators "Immersers." Synth Navigators House Vela has never knowingly taught Synths the art of navigation, and their vetting process for entry into the College of Navigation includes a series of tests to identify Synths. Velans understand navigation as both a scientific and spiritual matter, they don't believe that a Synth would have the aptitude to learn navigation. Despite various proposals from House Triangulum to back this claim with scientific studies, the College of Navigation has continuously outright refused to participate in them. House Government & Political System House Vela is a democratic meritocracy. Every single titled member of the House has served as a navigator on a ship to prove their dedication and loyalty to House Vela. Nobles can be both born in and elected into their position. The Velan parliament is called the Grand Forum and is located underneath the original landing site on Haqani. Every member of House Vela, regardless of age or accomplishments, has a seat and voice in the Grand Forum. Every four years the Grand Forum elects House Vela's leadership, Raja and Rani, a diarchy. The Raja is responsible for defense and internal affairs, while the Rani looks after diplomacy and external affairs. Velan Society Get some first impressions of the Velan Society here. The Four Branches All members of House Vela are part of one of four branches of Velan Society. Most of the titles associated with the branches were gendered once, but House Vela is not using them that way anymore. Everyone can choose the gender form they want to use, and everyone can become Raja or Rani, regardless of gender. Those Who Lead Raja: A role that oversees the internal affairs of house Vela. They are represented as the Heart. There is only one Raja at any given time. Rani: A role that oversees the external affairs of house Vela. They are represented as the Hand. There is only one Rani at any given time. Emir / Ameerah: These titles represent the politicians of the Valen forum. They are either elected officials or born nobility (or both). Emir usually are more closely related to internal affairs and the functions of the Raja, while Ameerah tend to work closely with the Rani on foreign policy. Rasul: Each Rasul works as direct correspondent to at least one of the other houses or factions. Their role is to be a liaison between the ruling parties. They report directly to the Rani with any request for audience or offers of treaties. Those Who Know Teaching navigation is mainly a 1:1 mentor-ship and less a traditional university course. The time to teach a navigator can vary wildly depending on the aptitude of the candidate and the quality of their relationship with the teacher. But the time frame to go from Apprentice to full navigator is between 4-12 years. Khutat: The Khutat are the Keepers of the Great Server. It is their responsibility to keep the Start Charts updated. maintained, and organized. Ustadh: Teach navigation. Eamid: The Eamid assist in organizing the Ustadh and function as Administrators for the College of Navigation. Fakri: the Fakri are highly respected professors, who while now retired from teaching are still active academics. Those Who Navigate Talib: The Talib are Navigators in training, studying under a Ustadh. Immerser / Navigator: Currently active Navigators. In Velan tradition Navigators tend to call themselves Immersers, it is more preference based amongst Velans to be called Immerser or Navigator. However, Navigators who are not Velan are generally referred to simply as Navigators. Sheikh / Sheikha: These are navigators who have retired with honor. Most tend to oversee one of the hundreds of Obelisks located throughout the sector. Those Who Protect The military force of the House. Mainly visible as they accompany Navigators (depending on the safety of the customer and route) and guard House Vela’s Great Server and College of Navigation. Discreetly, the Protectors are also responsible for retrieving / eliminating rogue Navigators and illicit Star Charts. Cavus: The Cavus serve as bodyguards for the Navigators. There are usually 1-2 Cavus per Navigator. Shamshir (= sword) / Musir (= field marshal): The Shamshir are the elite House troops that answer only to the Raja. They are masters of stealth and hit and run tactics. They protect the Great Library and House Vela's various Sanctums. Immortals: The Immortals are Ace Fighter/Mech Pilots. They are charged with protecting Haqani and Pharos. The Immortals gain their name from the Mechs they operate, and their long history. These Mechs are outfitted with tech made consulting the alien ruins on Haqani, enabling them to withstand its highly corrosive atmosphere. Through out the entire history of House Vela, not one Mech was destroyed in battle. Oramiral: The Oramiral function as fleet leaders and admirals. Homeworld The planet that Vela calls home is Haqani. All of the Points of Interest, Tags and Planetary details can be found there. Rumors Rumors abound regarding a mysterious fount of knowledge maintained by House Vela, commonly referred to as the Secret Library among the more "romantic" spacer circles throughout the empire. The exact nature of such a facility or entity is unknown, and all rumors are unconfirmed.Category:Factions Category:Houses Major Category:Noble Houses